


Pierced

by greentea04



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea04/pseuds/greentea04
Summary: “Ni?” Marti whispers, bringing a hand up to Nico’s cheek, “are you here?” and Nico realizes he must have spaced out for a bit, lost in thought about Marti’s hair, Marti’s freckles, Marti’s piercing. He just wants to touch it, to know if it would feel as he always imagined.





	Pierced

Niccolo loves Martino’s left ear. He loves the way his hair softly curls around it in the mornings, loves the way Martino subconsciously pulls at it when he’s deep in thought, but mostly - he just loves the earring piercing through it. 

Often he’d find himself thinking about it, about how it would feel between his fingers, his lips, underneath his tongue. He doesn’t have the courage to try that yet, though. He’d satisfy himself by kissing Marti’s neck, right at the base where it’d drive Marti crazy, holding his head steady right below the piercing where he’s almost touching it - almost pulling at it - but not quite. Just barely ghosting his fingers over it. 

They’re lying on Nico’s bed after school, Marti’s head resting on Nico’s lap while Nico is softly running his fingers through his hair. Marti is telling him about something Luchino did, but he can’t focus on his words, not with the sun shining through his hair highlighting his dark red streaks, and especially not with his helix piercing poking through his curls. Nico’s heart aches at the sight, wanting to trace every bit of him, if just to make sure he’s real. 

“Ni?” Marti whispers, bringing a hand up to Nico’s cheek, “are you here?” and Nico realizes he must have spaced out for a bit, lost in thought about Marti’s hair, Marti’s freckles, Marti’s piercing. He just wants to touch it, to know if it would feel as he always imagined. his hands stop moving, resting at the base of Marti’s ear, he leans downwards brushing his lips on its outer shell, whispering “you’re so fucking hot, tino.” 

And then he’s kissing him. 

He kisses Marti’s cheek, right next to his earlobe, tracing the outline of his ear with a soft trail of kisses. Marti pulls him closer, pulling gently at the small tufts of hair at the base of his neck. 

“I’ve always wanted..” Nico starts saying between pecks “…to touch your piercings” and then he does it. The metal is initially cold to the touch - contrary to what Nico thought, his thumb brushes over it slow at first. Then he’s pulling softly, touching the inner curve of Marti’s helix, sensing the skin there. Then he’s kissing it, taking the piercing between his lips careful not to pull too hard at it, and he licks at Marti’s ear. 

Marti is giggling, like a little girl Marti is just giggling through it all, and Nico’s heart can’t take it. “Ni, I’m ticklish stop licking me,” Marti laughs. But Nico can’t stop, he’s been thinking about this for too long. He licks, kisses and bites Marti’s skin, memorizing the unfamiliar bumps and texture and committing it to memory. 

It’s amazing how such a small unexplored part of Marti can drive him crazy like this. He can’t imagine ever getting enough of Marti, and the thought fills him with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Niccolo just /loves/ Marti's piercings and tattoos, especially when there's sunlight and Marti's red hair and freckles and hazel eyes shine through. Our boy is lost. Let me know your thoughts about this, as I don't usually write haha. Thanks!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](www.ayarambles.tumblr.com)


End file.
